


Wood and Worry

by deprough



Series: Dincember 2020 [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dincember, Dincember 2020, F/M, Frontier Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough
Summary: They track the arsonists.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dincember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wood and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of Dincember. You'll want to read the series in order so that everything makes sense.
> 
> 12/7/2020 Dincember prompt - "Let It Snow"

The snow started just after sunrise, fat, heavy flakes that would have doomed the search mission if it hadn’t been for Mando. The weird thing on his back that Corrie had wondered about from time to time was a jetpack that allowed him to get an aerial view and cover more ground. She was starting to understand why the Mandalorians had such a fierce reputation. 

“They’re in the cave nearby,” Mando said as soon as the roar of his jet pack faded. 

“Good, an ambush shouldn’t be too hard, then,” Corrie said grimly. “How many?”

“Eight.” Mando’s grim announcement caused the posse members to shift nervously. That was two more than the posse, but all Corrie could think was that if they got this group, that was over half of them dead or caught.

“Are we sure this is the group that torched the jail?” Kado asked. 

“I am,” Mando replied. “I’m not sure it was all of them, but the two that I followed from the town are here.”

“Unless they surrender, kill them all,” Corrie said, drawing her blaster.

“What happens if the two who torched the jail surrender?” Mando asked.

“Then they go back to town to stand trial,” Corrie said grimly. “I hope they do.” Mando tilted his helmet in a silent question. “It’d do the townsfolk good to see them dance on a rope.”

“Then give the word, Sheriff, and we’ll get ‘em,” Mando said.

“Word,” Corrie said, and the posse rolled out.

~ * ~ * ~

The bodies were dragged off and left for the beasts, which was no better than those animals deserved anyway. They only had one injury, thanks to Mando’s willingness to test the integrity of his armor by being the heart of the battle. 

“You okay, Osker?” Corrie asked, kneeling down next to the kid. He was technically an adult, but didn’t look it, especially when his face was almost white with pain and he was biting back tears. 

“I’ll be fine, Sheriff.” He put on a brave face but everyone knew the knife wound in his shoulder hurt. Corrie patted his hand and started to get up, but he caught her hand. “Sheriff, if… if my arm’s gonna be okay, can I be a deputy?”

Corrie smiled, even as part of her hated the sudden reminder that she’d lost one last night. The mother in her objected to the idea of sending this baby into fights. Osker wasn’t a baby though; he was a grown man, even if he was barely so. Even if she could remember when he was born. “I’d be proud to have you, once you’re better. You take care.”

He swelled with pride. “Yes, Sheriff.” Then he let the other men get him up on his gurt for the long, painful ride back to town. 

Koda turned to her. “You sure you’ll be okay out here, Corrie?”

“I’ve got Mando,” she said, “I think we’ll be alright.” She hadn’t meant it quite the way it came out, and Koda raised an eyebrow. “Anyone who comes back to this camp tonight is in for a nasty surprise,” she quickly added, ignoring the blush trying to stain her cheeks. 

She stood in the snow, watching four of the six people she’d ridden out with go home. Glancing over at Mando with his floating kid, she said, “So, how about you get some wood and I’ll find some tinder?”

Literally eating her foot wasn’t an option so she met the black T of his visor and didn’t show her discomfort. It’s what Dad would have done, though she didn’t think her father was capable of unintentional sexual innuendos like she was managing. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “I got it.”

The second he’d turned away, Corrie allowed herself a full-body cringe over the matter. When she was done, she went through the prisoner’s meager belongings. They’d clearly been stealing from the locals; Corrie recognized all the tools and clothing as being Zalzus-made. She identified one of the scarves; it had been Sunga’s favorite, and Corrie’s clenched her teeth as she carefully set it aside to take back with them.

She picked some yarn from frayed woolen gloves for tinder, and dug the wet pieces of wood out of the firepit. During the fight, someone had kicked snow onto the fire, and now it was up to her to salvage it. Getting out flint and tinder, she started the fight to get it lit again.

“Here, let me,” Mando offered as he dropped an armful of wood next to the pit. Corrie was more than happy to let someone else do this crappy job. She handed him the flint box, only to have him extend his arm and send a gout of flame that effortlessly lit the tinder.

She stared at him. He looked down at the flint box, then back at her. “Cheater,” she told him.

“It isn’t cheating if you win the fight,” he told her. 

“All’s fair in love and war?” she shot back, then wanted to swallow her foot  _ again _ . 

“In war. Wouldn’t know much about in love,” he said levelly.

“So you don’t love your son?” she asked sharply.

His helmet pulled back in surprise. “That’s not what you were asking about.”

“That’s not what you  _ thought _ I was asking about.” She shrugged. “Love’s love. There’s different kinds, and it comes out in different ways, but it’s rarely fair either way.”

“So kids aren’t fair in love?” he asked, his voice curious.

Corrie laughed. “Mando, kids are the  _ worst _ about love. They’ll take it all, but they have to be almost adults before they truly understand how to give it.” He glanced at the child, and she said, “That’s a deep look.”

“You can’t see my face,” he protested.

“I don’t need to,” she said. “Something I said hit a nerve or provoked somethin’.”

He turned from her and she shrugged. They were silent as they got the gurts hidden in the back of the cave with water and food. Then he went and got them more water while she opened jarred stew and started heating it. 

“The kid’s fifty.” His remark, delivered as he casually sent down the water jug, made her take another look at the child. Mando added, “I just thought, if you’re right, then I’ll never know him when he’s capable of giving love.”

Behind him, snow started to fall in a white curtain that blocked the remaining light of the day. “That a problem?” Corrie asked, leaning forward to stir the stew.

“Does it matter if it is?” he asked.

“You don’t like to answer questions, do you?” she asked.

“Not invasive ones.” 

“Then tell me to shut up,” Corrie told him, peering up at him. “So have you figured out how you’re eating yet?”

His shoulders drooped a bit. “No.”

“Great. I’ll just wait outside for a bit.” Corrie half-expected a protest, something about how she shouldn’t get soaked just for him, and no, no,  _ he’d _ go stand in the snow to eat. 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” His simple acceptance was a pleasant surprise, and Corrie found her opinion of his shifting yet again. He couldn’t seem to go a moment without changing her views on him. 

He took one of the seats left by the prisoners as the food finished warming. They sat in silence, then Corrie ate while Mando fed the baby. 

When she was done, she said, “Hollar when you’re done.” He nodded as he placed the child in the bassinet and reached for the closure. “Naw, give me the control and let him follow me. Get some fresh air.”

He hesitated. “We’re in an open cave. He’s got fresh air.

“We won’t be far away,” she said. “Literally just out of line of sight. It’s better than him being locked up in the bassinet, right?” 

Mando looked at the baby, who looked at him. Rising, he checked to make sure his hat and gloves were on correctly, then tucked the blanket around him more tightly and handed her the controls. Aware of the trust he was silently showing in her, she walked just out of sight of the entrance and no further, pulling the bassinet toward her so she could gently rock it. The kid looked alarmed for a moment, then smiled and settled back to watch the snow fall.

Her comm crackled and then Koda said, “Boss, you read me?”

“Yeah, Koda, I read ya,” she said, wondering what was happening now.

“Boss, some of the teens made their own posse and headed up into the eastern hills before the snow started,” Koda told her. “I followed as far as I could, but the snow’s gettin’ bad.”

“Dank ferrik,” she growled. “Who was it?”

“Scerr Hamne, Lindi Jissard, and Kuna Tane. They took Kern’s speederbikes.”

Corrie tucked her hair behind her ears, since she couldn’t rake her fingers through it like she normally did when agitated. Silently cursing idiot kids, she said, “Lemme guess, they took the high performance ones.”

“Got it in one. Kern says the bikes should have frozen up already.”

“Damn kids. Has Kern gone after them?”

“No, but Lindi’s not going to be able to sit for a month when we find her, and is probably grounded until she’s dead,” Kota answered. “Can’t say I blame her father. Kern loves his speederbikes.” 

“We have to find them before he can ruin her life,” Corrie replied. “I think Mando and I are stuck up here until morning, at minimum. We’ll join the hunt tomorrow.”

“That’s what I figured, boss. See ya tomorrow. Stay warm.”

_ But not too warm _ , Corrie thought with a flush. “See ya tomorrow. Have the search party ready.”

When Mando called her in, he took one look at her face and guessed, “Trouble?” 

“Been nothin’ but since that kriffin’ ship crashed,” she said wearily. “Libu used to be quiet and safe, and now…” She pulled off her hat and ran her fingers through her thick curls. Sometimes, she forgot she’d cut it back when she’d taken the job, and got a little surprise when she ran out of hair before she thought she would. Tonight was one of those nights when she came up short, and wondered if she really had the right to be out here, doing this job.

“Hutts happen.” 

Corrie looked at the bounty hunter. “Is that a joke?”

He paused and then said, “Was it funny?”

“I… I don’t know,” she said, reaching out to the bassinet and rocking the kid again. He cooed softly. “A little, I guess.”

“I’m not good at jokes.” He said it simply, and she wished she could see his face, to read what emotions were crossing it. 

“No,” Corrie said with faux shock, opting to try a little humor herself. “Really? It’s been a laugh a minute since I met you.” 

The second it was out of her mouth, she realized he might feel mocked, but before she could withdraw her statement, he said, “That’s me, Funny Man Mando.”

She chuckled. “Funny Man Mando, savior of Libu. I think that’s what we’ll put on the statue we erect to you.” 

He visibly winced. “You’re local law enforcement, you’re supposed to take all the credit after I leave town. Besides, you’d make a prettier statue than me.”

Which left her so flustered that she couldn’t come up with a retort,  _ and _ it had distracted her from the problem with the teens. As a bonus, it meant they spent the rest of the night in near-blessed silence. Better than eating her foot every few minutes.


End file.
